


Drunken Bliss

by Blazikendude



Series: Pokémon Paracosm [10]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Consensual Underage Sex, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazikendude/pseuds/Blazikendude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little mishap turns into something even more unexpected. M Human x F Nidoqueen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> That's right! Nidoqueen! Only one more story to go until I finish October One shots! November is going to be rather 'Pheasant' if you ask me...

It's nice to have a little fun every once in a while. That's what I intially thought when my friend, Maddy, asked if I wanted to go to hangout with her and some of our other friends tonight. I thought it would be fun to go there. It was REALLY fun! The bad part was the aftermath...

You see, she said we could bring one Pokémon with us. I decided to bring my other best friend, Trish. She's my Nidoqueen that I had for 5 years. She was a present from my uncle on my 11th birthday. Trish had a problem, though. Well, two actually. She liked to mess with things which leads to her finding something she shouldn't. The other problem is she gets extremely jealous whenever I hangout with another girl. I don't know why, though. I mean, she could tell me if she wanted to since I taught her how to speak when she was a Nidorina. During the party, we all played some games. Trish was sort of jealous at how close me and Maddy were, so she excused herself to the restroom. I didn't think anything of it, but I got worried when I didn't see her for 30 minutes. We heard a large thud come from the kitchen and we rushed to see what it was.

Apparently, Trish was being nosy and checked to see what Maddy had. She found her dad's alcohol and Trish, not knowing what it was, drank it down. Now, normally a Pokémon would be taken to the Pokémon center because of food poisoning, but I learned Poison, Steel, and Ghost types are immune to alcohol, but are still capable of getting drunk. Our friend, Josh, told us this. He went through the same thing with his Sableye. My friends didn't know what to do with her since she was acting very odd. I decided to leave early and take her home. 

As I tell you this, I am on my couch with my drunken Pokémon. She's upside down, staring off into space. All of the sudden, she turns her head to me.

"Derek..." She says in a long, dragged out tone. I look back at her.

"What do you want?" I ask. She wiggles her feet while humming.

"I want some gloves..." She says. I stare at her.

"Why, exactly?" I ask.

"So I can hold my hands, silly..." She says happily. I sighed. She can't be serious, right?

"Can't you hold your hands already?" She looks at her hands and back at me.

"No, not these. The ones above me..." She begins to wiggle her feet some more.

"Oh, you mean your feet. Fine, I'll give you some gloves, but only if you promise to stay on this couch. Promise?" She nods. I get up and look in the drawer. I find a pair of gloves and hand them to Trish. She tries to grab them, but ends up grabbing my shirt instead.

"Do you need any help?" I ask to which she nods. I grab her foot and put one of the gloves on her. When I did it to the other one she giggled excessively.

"There. Are you happy?" She nods again. I plop back on the couch and look at my phone. I decided to check my messages while I had the chance. I had gotten one from Maddy asking if Trish was OK. I replied with yes and no. She asked what did I mean by that and I sighed. I told her she was OK, but she was acting very loopy, for lack of a more descriptive word. She ended our texting session after she said she would be going to the mall tomorrow. Once I put my phone in my pocket Trish began to hug me. 

"What's gotten into you? Besides the alcohol..." I asked. She just stared at me with a vivid blush on her face. She kept hugging me and shifted her weight so that way I was below her.

"I love you, Derek..." She said in a singsong tone.

"I love you too, Trish. Now get off me so I can go-" I couldn't finish my sentence because she pressed her lips against mine. I was stunned by this, but she continued to kiss me. I tried to say something, but all I ended up doing was giving her tongue access to my mouth. It wasn't until we needed to breathe that we departed. She looked at me hungrily, which sort of scared me.

"What was that about?" I asked. She responded by tugging at my pants. I kind of knew where this was going, but I was confused. Was she acting like this because of the alcohol or has she always wanted to do this? If it's the latter, then that would explain why she always got mad when I hang out with Maddy...

"Derek, take them off..." She whined. She was apparently having trouble with my pants, which were tenting because of the erection I had developed.

"Trish, do you think we should be doing this? I mean, you're my best friend and..." I was cut off by her ripping off my pants with her claws. She stared at the bulge in my boxers before sliding them off. Once she was over my member, she dropped down onto it, beginning to bounce. It felt odd being inside my best friend, but I knew I wanted this. I began to groan as her warm folds clamped down on me like a vice. Trish was bouncing even harder as well as making tiny moans of pleasure in the process.

"I-I love you, D-Derek..." She whispered. I held onto her sides as she continued to bounce on my shaft. This went on for a while until she arched her back and screamed. Her fluids began to leak out as her crevice tightened around me. She collapsed over me and I just decided to lay there with her. It didn't take long for me to drift off.

The next morning, I woke up and didn't see Trish. I went to the bathroom only to find Trish coming out of it looking angry.

"What's wrong?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"My head hurts like hell. I don't know how people drink stuff like that and enjoy it..." She commented while rubbing her head. I slightly chuckled.

"Some people do it to forget things. I hope this'll teach you not to go drink unknown beverages from now on." I said. A wide grin crept slowly on her face.

"Oh, I already knew what it was." She stated. I gave her a puzzled look.

"Then why would you drink it?" I asked.

"So, I could get you back home, all to myself..." She said smugly. My eyes widened in realization.

"Wait, you PLANNED all of that!?" I asked in disbelief. She just giggled and kissed me on the cheek.

"Yep. Although, I was a little loopy during the whole ordeal. Why I asked for gloves was beyond me." She said and left the room, leaving me there.

"Damnit, she's smarter than I thought..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! If you can, give me some suggestions on what you want to see next!
> 
> Just remember: I don't do Yaoi, Vore, or characters from the anime. (No Ash, Brock, Misty, etc. I do OCs and nothing more.)


End file.
